Meant to Be
"Meant to Be" é a sexta e última faixa do EP All Your Fault: Pt. 2 da cantora americana Bebe Rexha com participação de Florida Georgia Line. Trívia *Esta é a primeira música de Bebe Rexha em que o primeiro verso não começa sendo cantado pela própria. Letra Original= Baby lay on back and relax, kick your pretty feet up on my dash No need to go nowhere fast, let's enjoy right here where we at Who knows where this road supposed to lead? We got nothing but time As long as you're right here next to me, everything's gonna be alright If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be Baby, just let it be If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be Baby, just let it be So won't you ride with me, ride with me? See where this thing goes If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be Baby, if it's meant to be I don't mean to be so uptight, but my heart's been hurt a couple times By a couple guys that didn't treat me right I ain't gon' lie, ain't gonna lie Cause I'm tired of the fake love, show me what you're made of Boy make me believe But hold up girl don't you know you're beautiful? And it's easy to see If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be Baby, just let it be If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be Baby just let it be So won't you ride with me, ride with me? See where this thing goes If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be Baby, if it's meant to be So c'mon ride with me, ride with me See where this thing goes So c'mon ride with me, ride with me See where this thing goes Baby, if it's meant to be Maybe we do Maybe we don't Maybe we will Maybe we won't But if it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be Baby, just let it be If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be (c'mon) Baby, just let it be (let's go) So won't you ride with me, ride with me? See where this thing goes If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be Baby, if it's meant to be If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be Baby, if it's meant to be If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be Baby, if it's meant to be |-| Tradução= O bebê deita-se para trás e relaxa, chuta os pés bonitos no meu traço Não há necessidade de ir a lugar nenhum rápido, vamos aproveitar aqui onde nós em Quem sabe onde essa estrada deveria liderar? Não temos nada além de tempo Enquanto você estiver aqui ao meu lado, tudo ficará bem Se quiser ser, será, será Baby, apenas deixe ser Se quiser ser, será, será Baby, apenas deixe ser Então você não vai viajar comigo, anda comigo? Veja onde isso vai Se quiser ser, será, será Baby, se for para ser Eu não quero ser tão tenso, mas meu coração sofreu algumas vezes Por alguns caras que não me trataram bem Eu não vou mentir, não vai mentir Porque eu estou cansado do amor falso, me mostre o que você é feito Menino me faça acreditar Mas segure garota, você não sabe que você é linda? E é fácil de ver Se quiser ser, será, será Baby, apenas deixe ser Se quiser ser, será, será Baby, deixe-o ser Então você não vai viajar comigo, anda comigo? Veja onde isso vai Se quiser ser, será, será Baby, se for para ser Então, venha comigo, monte comigo Veja onde isso vai Então, venha comigo, monte comigo Veja onde isso vai Baby, se for para ser Talvez nós façamos Talvez nós não Talvez nós iremos Talvez não possamos Mas se for para ser, será, será Baby, apenas deixe ser Se está destinado a ser, será, será (vamos) Baby, apenas deixe ser (vamos) Então você não vai viajar comigo, anda comigo? Veja onde isso vai Se quiser ser, será, será Baby, se for para ser Se quiser ser, será, será Baby, se for para ser Se quiser ser, será, será Baby, se for para ser Lista de faixas Galeria 1724e65617b6092cce99bf4f50048fd0.1000x1000x1.jpg|Capa de "Meant to Be" no álbum Referências Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Músicas com artistas convidados Categoria:Florida Georgia Line Categoria:All Your Fault Categoria:All Your Fault: Pt. 2 Categoria:Lançamentos de 2017